


Interrupted Dates

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spiderman x reader - Freeform, Tad bit of angst, Warning: Mugging, avengers x reader - Freeform, peter parker imagine, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spiderman imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Request: OMG, I WANT TO SEND A REQUEST 💖 So how about a Peter P x Reader where they're dating but reader knows that Peter is Spider-Man even when he hasn't told her yet (that's why she doesn't get mad when their dates get cancelled) so one day Spider-Man saves her from some muggers and she kiss him on the lips over the mask to thank him and Peter freaks out thinking she's cheating and that's why she doesn't bother over cancelled dates and then fluff, don't know if it makes sense, pretty please 💖I take requests on my tumblr: galactic-magick ! :)





	Interrupted Dates

“I’m so so sorry, Y/N,” your boyfriend, Peter Parker sighs while packing up his bag. “I have to go,” You’re having a date at a small restaurant down the street from school, and it has barely been a half-hour.

“It’s okay, hun,” you kiss him on the cheek and smile.

“Are you sure? I know I keep having to leave you-“ you cut him off with a huge smooch.

“Peter. I promise it’s okay. Just go,” you laugh as a grin spreads across his face.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever!” he hugs you tight and runs out the door with a skip in his step.

_There goes your Spider-Man._

Yeah, you know. It honestly didn’t take you too long to figure it out. Peter would have to leave a date early and then just  _coincidentally_  Spider-Man is on the news?

_Please._

Peter runs over to you the next day at school as soon as he sees you at your locker.

“Hey, love,” he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss. “I’m sorry again for having to leave yesterday,” You turn to him and place your hands on either side of his face, slightly squeezing his cheeks.

“Peter, I trust you. I know you always have a good reason when you have to leave,” He releases his breath in relief and pulls your body closer to him.

“Well, you know I’m still going to make it up to you either way,” you blush outrageously as he presses his forehead to yours, looking deep into your eyes.

“Oh really?”

“Yup. I’ll pick you up for dinner tonight,”

“Alright, Parker,” you smirk as you go your separate ways for class.

Peter picks you up promptly and puts a blindfold around your head. He holds your hand daintily and leads you down multiple streets. When he unties it, you’re met with a beautiful candlelit dinner in the park.

“Oh, Peter, wow…” you say, nearly speechless.

“Do you like it?”

“Of course! I love it!” he pulls out a chair for you and serves you the food. He gazes at you dreamily as you enjoy each other’s company.

“Y/N, I honestly don’t understand how you don’t get mad at me more often,”

“How could I ever be mad at you? I love you,” his face lights up.

_BOOM._

Down the street, there’s an explosion and you see a few masked robbers run into the building.

“I uh, have to go-“ he knows you know the drill, so he doesn’t take a lot of time to apologize. He races around the corner into an alley and not a few minutes later, Spider-Man miraculously appears on the scene.

It’s honestly comedic that he thinks you don’t know at this point.

You get up from your chair and start running the other direction, trying to get away from the danger as much as you can. You know Peter would want you to be safe above anything else.

You’re running at a consistent speed thanks to the rush of adrenaline until you feel something pull at your collar. You whip around to see one of the masked men, grabbing at you and looking for anything valuable. He takes your wallet, your phone, and starts scrummaging through your bag. You kick at him as much as you can, screeching for help.

“HEY!” a voice yells. The mugger turns around. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” Spider-Man swings down and completely knocks out the guy. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” It takes you several minutes for your heart to stop pounding and your breathing to get back to normal, but you squeak out a “yeah” and nod.

“Spider-Man?” you say, looking into the eyes of his mask. You give him a quick peck where it seems like his lips would be. “Thank you,”

“Wha-“ he steps back in shock. Why would you kiss him? You couldn’t possibly know it was him, right? Does that mean you do this with other guys? Would you cheat on him? How could you kiss Spider-Man like this?! Is this why you never get mad when he has to leave? Do you not love him? Are you interested in someone else?

“Peter,” you burst out laughing. “I know it’s you,”

“What? No! I’m Spider-Man! Who’s Peter? Unless you mean the Peter who’s your boyfriend, in which case he’s a pretty swell dude, and you really shouldn’t cheat on him because he loves you very much-“ you press a finger to his lips and then pull his mask off. You lift an eyebrow at him as he looks down in embarrassment. “So… you’re not cheating on me?”

“Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“I just thought, maybe the reason you don’t get mad when I miss dates is because you were seeing someone else anyway,” he finally looks you in the eyes. “But I guess it was just because you knew,”

“Of course I knew,” you wrap your hands around his neck and his wraps his around your back. “You’re  _terrible_  at hiding things, hun,”

“I guess so,” he kisses your forehead. “Well, now that you know I’m Spider-Man, I guess I can do  _this_  now,” he closes the space between your frames and holds you tight. He shoots a web to the roof of the building and pulls the two of you to the top.

“Wow,” you sigh, unable to contain your happiness and getting lost in his glistening brown eyes.

“How about no more secrets? I love you too much to keep you in the dark any longer,”

“Sounds great,” you agree. Keeping one arm tight around your waist, he uses his other hand to caress your face, slowly weaving it into your hair and giving you chills down your neck. Then he closes the gap between your lips and kisses you passionately, filling you with warm and fuzzy emotions.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers in your ear.

“Love you too, Spider-Man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
